Something So Right
by KoliMouse
Summary: Annie Lennox songs inspired this story, and will be used throughout the story when the time arises. Amanda and Nick find comfort in each other, how could something so right change the both of them, and change their hearts?
1. Comfort

**I'm back with a new story! I know I have some updates to do but this has been rolling around in my head for almost a week and was begging to be written. Also, if this doesn't seem to make sense, I apologize. I'm on some pain medication and it's left me a little loopy, though the majority of this was written when I was mostly lucid, I'm afraid th****e medication may still have a little bit of an effect. **

* * *

Amanda Rollins was sitting on her couch trying to put everything out of her mind from the past few days, trying to force her concentration into the latest edition of _People _magazine. But her mind kept drifting to her Sergeant, and the past couple days. She was pulled from her thoughts, startled, by a knock at the door. She looked at her phone, it was a little after 10PM.

She stood up and pulled hersweater tighter around her body, her legs exposed in the chilled April evening. "Who is it!?" She called, slightly on edge.

"Amaro," she heard him say, exhausted.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she opened the door and took in his haggard appearance. The past couple days had been hard for all of them. She opened the door wider and let him step in.

"I'm not interrupting anything?"

"It's a much needed interruption. Trying not to think," Amanda said, looking at the floor. "How is she?"

"She's in shock, she's shutting everyone out, pretty much forced Fin and I out when we brought her home."

"Can you blame her? Son of a bitch shot himself in close enough range she got his brain matter all over herself."

"You think he definitely shot himself?"

"Look, William Lewis was a sadistic son of a bitch, but he was no dummy. He planned this. He knew when they started playing that game, either that bullet was going to go in her head, and then he'd use her gun and put one in his, or if that didn't happen, he'd force the image of the bullet going into his head into her mind. Either way he wasn't walking out of that granary alive."

"I never should have taken my eyes off her."

"Come on, Nick. Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Blame yourself for what that son of a bitch to Liv." Amanda took a deep breath. "It'll only drive you crazy... Trust me. I spent the better part of a year blaming myself."

"Why?"

"Why? Really? I'm the one who brought him into the precinct. I'm the one who called y'all in on our day off. I should have interrogated him. It should have been me he set his sights on, became obsessed with. I should have been the one he tortured for four days. Not her!" Amanda snapped and hung her head fighting her tears. "She's too good a cop... Too good a person." She shook her head. "She didn't deserve that."

Nick stepped closer to her and gently touched her shoulder. "You wouldn't have deserved it anymore than she did, Amanda. You're a damn good cop... And an even better person."

She scoffed. "Please. Because good people throw another person's assault in their face, throw the fact that they're getting help dealing with it in their face."

"You were on edge that week. We all were. We all said things we didn't mean."

"Hardly makes it right," she said softly, wrapping her arms around herself.

Nick lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "What he did to her is on him. Nobody else."

Amanda smiled softly and looked into his eyes, his hand dropping from her face. "Take your own advice. Will you?"

They stood looking at each other, the exhaustion written all over their faces. "It's late. I should go, let you get some sleep." He turned to leave.

Amanda reached her arm out, gently grabbing his forearm, stopping him. "S-stay?" She asked softly. "I don't... I don't want to be alone tonight." She paused and then looked into his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "And I don't think you want to be either."

Nick stepped closer to her, looking into her eyes and he took her in his arms. "I'm here," he whispered, holding her body close to his.

Amanda closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you. For staying." She pulled back and looked at him. "How 'bout we get some sleep?"

Nick smiled and nodded. "I'll take the couch."

Amanda rolled her eyes jokingly, as smirk on her face. "Come on Nick, we're both adults, we're friends. We can share a bed for one night, take comfort in the closeness of a friend after a rough couple days."

Nick looked at her. "Amanda I-"

"What? Talk to me."

"Amanda, you are stunningly beautiful, and I don't know if I can control myself. I just know how badly I want to kiss you, and hold you."

Amanda couldn't breathe for a moment, and she bit her bottom lip, a small smile forming on her lips. "What's stopping you?"

"What? Amanda we work together..."

"So? One night to just forget... We worry about the consequences tomorrow." She felt her heart pounding. "Just one night."

Nick let out a shaky breath and caressed her face. Amanda closed her eyes, her lips parting. His thumb moved across her lower lip before bringing their lips together gently. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes and smiled. They wrapped their arms around each other and their lips met again in a passionate kiss.

Nick gripped her ass in his hands and she let out a small groan, he pulled her closer and she jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he walked her until her back hit a wall. Amanda broke the kiss and moaned, looking down at him, burying her head in his neck, gently biting on the skin.

Nick groaned, noticing her sweater sliding off her shoulder, he kissed along her collarbone and she moaned. "Nicky" she whispered in his ear.

"Where?" Was all he could manage to get out of his mouth, her lips, her breath, driving him absolutely wild.

"Through the living room" she whispered, directing him into her bedroom, neither of them could leave the other alone. They needed to touch, kiss, everywhere they could.

He walked her to the bed and set her down. She shrugged out of her sweater, leaving her in her cami and short shorts she typically wore go bed. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. "I want you," she whispered.

Nick grinned and pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. "God, you're beautiful."

Amanda was panting. She needed him. She pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands over his chest. "Enough talking. Just kiss me," she said in an impassioned whisper.

xxxxxx

It was 2 AM now. Amanda's head was on Nick's chest as they slept. She felt Nick move and she tightened her grip on him, letting out a soft groan. "What's wrong?"

"I should-"

Amanda cut him off. "Sleep. Think in the morning. It's too late," she whispered and looked up at him and smiled. "Just... Stay the rest of the night. I haven't slept this well in a long time."

"Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah me either." He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

She nuzzled back into him, wrapping herself further around him and fell back to sleep, with Nick not far behind her.

xxxxx

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, but please no flames on the ship! Find me on Twitter MyangelMariska!


	2. The Morning After

**Sorry this took so long to update, but chapter 2 is finally here! To some this may seem a little OOC for the two of them, but what I love most about Fan Fiction is getting to explore the sides of the characters we rarely get so see. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Amanda woke up the next morning to the smell of something heavenly. She sat up, realizing she was still naked. She walked around the bed and picked up his button down shirt and slipping it on, buttoning the three lower buttons and padding out to the kitchen, saying good morning to Frannie, then looking at Nick and smiled gently. "What's cookin'?"

He smirked and turned to face her, stricken by her beauty, her hair untidy, her make up just slightly smeared from their rendezvous the night before. "Um, bacon and eggs."

She bit her bottom lip noticing he was nervous. "I don't bite… too hard," she said and hopped up on the counter, crossing her legs. "Take a deep breath, Nick."

Nick looked over at her and he nodded. "Last night…" he said gently, flipping a couple pieces of bacon.

Amanda's heart fluttered. "It was uh… somethin' else hm?"

"It was incredible, 'Manda," he smiled when he saw her blush. "We have to talk about it don't we?" he asked after a moment.

"If we don't… it'll only hurt us in the end."

"So, what was it? I mean… are we?"

"No!" Amanda answered a little too quickly. "No, we're… friends. Friends who had a really bad couple days who needed some comfort and we found it in each other. We're adults, there's nothing wrong with what we did."

"It certainly didn't feel wrong," he said and moved over to stand in front of her and gently touched her thigh, hearing her breath hitch. Their eyes locked, and she rested her forehead against his, her breath heavy. "We could—"

She pressed her lips against his and spread her legs, allowing him to stand between them. His touch made her melt. She let out a soft moan and pulled him closer. "Nick," she whispered against his lips, groaning as he kissed down her neck and she let out a giggle. "The stove," she whispered, reminding him of the breakfast he'd started so they didn't burn down her apartment when a speck of grease caught flame while they were finding their comfort.

"Shit!" Nick exclaimed and quickly turned off the stove, moving the food off the heat so it didn't burn.

Amanda smirked and hopped off the counter. She took two steps to eliminate the space between them before she grazed his hand with her fingers. "I'm glad you stayed last night," her voice was soft. "I haven't slept that well in what feels like forever."

It was the truth; since she was raped four years ago she hadn't slept through the night. Something always woke her up, a nightmare, a sound in the hall and she woke with a start and found it nearly impossible to fall back to sleep right away. She usually wound up on her fire escape smoking a cigarette with tears running down her face. Sure, she smoked in Atlanta, but after her rape she started smoking more because it calmed her anxiety.

"Amanda?" Nick said, waving his hand in front of her face.

She shook her head slightly bringing herself back to the present. "Sorry, what were you sayin'?"

Nick gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "It's not important, where'd you go?"

"I—" she shook her head. "It's nothing." Nobody in New York knew about her rape, and she wanted to keep it that way. She saw the way people treated Olivia after Lewis, the pity looks she got, and she hadn't been raped. Granted what she did have to go through was worse than what Amanda went through. Either way, she didn't want those looks, she didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her.

"Amanda, you can tell me anything," he said, compassion in his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. "I know." Amanda looked into Nick's eyes and she sighed. "I know, Nick. And if it was something worth telling I would."

Nick nodded. "Okay, I'll drop it. But know I'm here if you need to talk, if you need anything."

Amanda smiled. It was nice to be cared about. "I know," she said and moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek and bit her bottom lip. She felt safe, and her feeling of safety only increased as he wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her tight. "You smell good," she said gently and chuckled.

"Nice change of topic."

"Just an observation," she pulled away and grinned.

"You know, you look so sexy in my shirt."

"Now who's changin' the topic?"

"Just observing," he whispered and caressed her face, his thumb running along her lower lip.

Amanda kissed the pad of his thumb, making eye contact with him before leaning in and touching her lips to his.

"Breakfast?" he murmured against her lips.

"I don't want food," she whispered, running her hands over his chiseled chest. She kissed him again as his fingers went to work on the buttons on the shirt she wore. She felt the cool air hit her skin and she shuddered.

Nick broke the kiss. "You alright?"

Amanda nodded. "Don't stop."

Nick pushed his shirt off her shoulders and picked her up, setting her on the counter. He broke the kiss. "You know what they say; breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he smirked as his lips worked their way down her body. He ended up on his knees in front of her, looking up at her with a Cheshire cat grin.

An hour later they'd collapsed back onto her bed and she let out a gentle groan, her breath heavy. "God, what you do to me."

"You. Are. Incredible," he said, punctuating every word.

She turned her head with a grin. "Can we stay in bed all day? I don't want to go to work. I don't want to deal with this aftermath."

He pulled her closer and kissed her nose. "As tempting as that is, we have to be there for Liv. And IAB is going to want to talk to us."

Amanda groaned. "Fine, but we desperately need a shower; we worked up quite the sweat." She grinned and kissed along his jaw line.

"We could save time and shower together," he suggested, wanting to be as close to her as possible for as long as possible.

"You just want to see me naked and wet," she teased and sat up. "Good thing we didn't have to be in first thing in the morning today, we'd already be late." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Let's get ready before we go for a second round this morning and I wind up hobbling into work," she whispered to him. She climbed over him and started to walk to the bathroom. She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder with a coy smile. "You comin'? Or you gonna stare at my ass all day?"

Nick got up and rushed to the bathroom where they stole kisses as they helped wash the other. Once they'd showered they got dressed, Amanda got completely ready for the day, a task made difficult by Nick's lips on her neck. Finally they were out the door and headed to Nick's house so he could change. They walked into the squad room a few minutes apart as to not look suspicious. Amanda was at the coffee pot when Nick came up next to her to make himself a cup.

"Long night?" he asked with a smirk.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at him. "Actually, I slept better'n I have in years. Rough morning, though. Frannie gave me a long work out." She moved her hip to gently bump against him as she walked back to her desk as she started typing up reports.

Fin and Murphy went to the morgue and walked back in about twenty minutes later, neither looked too happy. Murphy went into his office and closed the door, Fin motioned for Nick and Amanda to go up to the cribs while Olivia sat at her desk finishing paperwork.

"If IAB wants to call this justifiable homicide, I think we play along."

"Yeah, and IAB could be setting a trap for Liv. I don't trust them," Nick said, fuming at the information Fin had told them about the autopsy and IAB's spin on what happened.

"I don't trust them either, but I do trust Murphy," Amanda said matter of factly.

"Why, because he saved your ass? Because he's so charming? What is wrong with you two? Am I the only one not throwing Liv under the bus?"

"No one's throwing her under the bus man." Fin said.

Amanda wondered what the hell had gotten into Nick. Was he jealous? Was last night and this morning more than comfort for him? She was terrified at the thought that maybe he felt something for her, that maybe she was starting to feel something for him, and she wasn't sure what to do about it. Suddenly, Murphy came in, but Amanda had been distracted since Nick's outburst. Murphy and Fin left and Nick went to follow him but she rested her hand on his arm.

"Nick, what the hell was that?"

"What the hell is with you cozying up to Murphy? What you feel like you owe him because he saved your shield?"

"Cozying up? What because I trust his instincts? Come on Nick. There's more to it."

And maybe there was for Nick, but he knew Amanda didn't feel the same way, because the truth was from day one, looking into her stunningly blue eyes, he'd started to fall for her, but he was scared too. His marriage just ended, and here he was a man with two kids by two different mothers, and he couldn't seem to hold onto either of them. But something about holding Amanda in his arms just felt right. Something about kissing her felt natural, and by God if he had ever felt the way he felt when he was worshiping her body he didn't remember it because it was all new to him.

But, Amanda had said this morning that they were friends taking comfort in one another, how could he tell her now that he wanted more? What if all he was to her was just sex, finding physical comfort in someone she knew and trusted not to hurt her? He wanted more, but did she?

"No, Amanda, it's not. I'm concerned for Liv. I don't want IAB to pin this on her. She didn't do it."

"We all know that Nick, and none of us want them to pin this on her, but sometimes when it comes to IAB, you have to go with what's easy. It's why I still have my shield."

"I'm sorry," he said gently.

She smirked. "Make it up to me later, when we aren't at work." She winked at him and walked out of the cribs, back downstairs.

Oh yes, she wanted more too.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on twitter (mariskaxcouric)! Chapter 3 will be up soon, hopefully sooner than it took me to update chapter 2! xox**


End file.
